Week in the Life
by cries havoc
Summary: A week of conversations and thoughts from Arendelle. Elsanna Cuddles, First Kiss, and Birthday drabbles; Kristoff trying to be helpful (and romantic) while the Queen and Princess look on; Marshmallow giving himself a headache trying to understand his family.


_**Importing my Elsanna week snippets from tumblr. Days 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6 are below. Day 3 (Nightmares) is posted separately as "What Cold (Warmth) Feels Like." Also I never really did Day 7 (Modern AU) officially, but my Modern AUs are/will posted independently as well. Fair warning that these are indeed Elsanna/Icest/Arencest drabbles; the first three are dialogue-only because I was just getting back into the swing of things. Further fair warning that Day 5: Secret Admirer is Kristelsanna (ot3 ftw). Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Day 1: Cuddles**

"It's just – I mean – I know you're not big on human contact and –"

"Anna."

"Well, really, I guess it could just be that you're not used to it anymore –"

"Anna."

"Because Mama and Papa did what they did and –"

"_Anna_."

"Which, for the record, I think was terrible of them – I mean, I _know_ they meant well, but –"

"Love the of – Anna, we've been over this."

"It was still really, really, _really_ messed up and we missed out on so much and there's _never_ been anything wrong with you –"

"Anna!"

"I want to hug you all the time, like, _all the time_ and I know you're not crazy about it –"

"Anna, please."

"Like I said, maybe it's just that you're still adjusting to being around people again, but –"

"…"

"…"

"But?"

"But I want to hug you all the time and you always tense up and I feel so bad about it –"

"Anna."

"I just want to feel you, you know? I _need to_. I – I need the reminder that I _can_ and I just –"

"…Anna."

"Yeah?"

"Come here, snowflake."

"Really?"

"Really. You can hug me whenever you want _or_ need to. I…. I need it, too. I need _you_."

"Oh, Elsa."

* * *

**Day 2: First Kiss**

"Oh, god, Elsa I'm _so_ sorry, I –"

"No, no, it was my fault, I –"

"Wasn't paying attention and there was ice on the floor –"

"Was lost in my head and –"

"I shouldn't have been running. Wait, why did you make the floor icy? What were you –"

"I was just thinking about – about, well, it's _nothing_ and –"

"…Doesn't sound like nothing, I mean, wait, what? I'm sorry, I was apologizing for –"

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it, and don't worry about –"

"Knocking into you, and making you fall and, god, I'm still on top of you, shit –"

"Running into me, it's no big deal, really, just – that was my – oh _god_ – watch where you put your knee –"

"Oh, Elsa – wait, not like, _oh, Elsa_ – I mean, _fuck_, was that your first? Elsa I'm _so_ –"

"_Language_, Anna! No, _no_, I know you don't mean – yeah, it – it was, I –"

"_Sorry_ – shit, sorry! Sorry _sorry sorry_ – I'm going to get up now, I –"

"That's a good idea, dear."

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I – I didn't mean to steal your fi-first – ki – _you know_ –"

"It's… okay – I guess – I mean, I know you didn't to."

"…Maybe…."

"…What?"

"I just – I screwed up your first k-kiss, I should, _I don't know_, fix it? Somehow?"

"…How?"

"Um…. Like, _this_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah?"

"Was – was that better?"

"…_Yeah_."

* * *

**Day 4: Birthday**

"Elsa."

"…"

"Elsa."

"…"

"_Elsa_."

"Mhmph."

"Elsa!"

"Anna?"

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"…Early."

"_How early?_"

"…The sky's awake?"

"_Anna!_"

"Come on, Elsa, just wake up."

"We're too old for this, dear."

"Elsa?"

"No."

"Do you want –"

"No, I don't. Let me sleep, Anna."

"But, Elsa –"

"It's the middle of the _night_ –"

"I wasn't going to ask –"

"I'm _trying_ to sleep."

"To build a snowman."

"…"

"…"

"Ugh, _fine_, I'm awake. What is it?"

"No, never mind. I'm sorry I woke you –"

"_Anna_, what? I'm awake now, so just –"

"I just thought, after what happened last night, you know –"

"Ask your question – wait, what?"

"_After your birthday party_…."

"Th-that was – I mean, we'd both had a lot to drink – and –"

"Hehe, yeah, but it was –"

"I thought – you said – _you said you didn't remember anything_ –"

"_Amazing_."

"…"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do you want to fuck again?"

"_ANNA!_"

"_What?!_"

"D-do you – I – you – I – _do you have to say it like that?_"

"How am I supposed to say it?"

"…"

"…"

"_Yes._"

* * *

**Day 5: Secret Admirer**

"Hey, Anna. Elsa. Um, I'm glad you're both here. I – erm – I mean, that means you both got your letters. The – ah – _secret admirer letters_. You see, over the last few months, especially since I started living at the palace, I've – um – noticed a certain attraction – that is, I mean to say, I _think_, I'm pretty sure I'm right, that you two both – ah – you're both attracted to – to, yes that's – no, that's not how I wanted to say it.

Sorry, girls – ladies – _shit_ should I be calling you 'your majesty' or something, Elsa? No? Okay, good. I would have felt really stupid. Actually, I still feel really stupid. This shouldn't be so hard. I mean, I planned this all out, and I even practiced what I was going to say, because – god – this isn't something I should screw up.

I know you love each other a lot. Like, _a lot_. And I don't mean just as sisters – as – as more than that. Well, not more, exactly, but different. You're both wonderful and I think you deserve to be happy. And you're both so stubborn and I feel like you've been avoiding the realities of the situation. I mean, yeah, Arendelle needs an heir, but I can help you out with that. I mean, _fucking_, I mean in general. _I know it's a complicated situation, but you're so perfect together, and I'm just trying to help_. Not that I – I mean – it's not that I think you two _need_ me, I'm sure you'd _get there_ on your own. Together, I mean. _You'd get there together_, without me. I just – wait, that's not what I meant.

Oh, no, _oh, no_, that came out wrong. Really wrong. Not that it would be wrong! For you – you two to – to – I have no idea what I'm saying anymore. I keep making it sound like I'm – I don't know – _propositioning you_? _Both of you_. Not that I – I mean – I wouldn't _mind_, being with, um, _with_ either of you. Or both. _Definitely _wouldn't mind both.

Because, really, honestly – Anna, I love you. Wait, no, yeah – _fuck_ – yeah, I mean that. I do, I love you, Anna. And Elsa, _whew_, you're _gorgeous_ and, come _on_, _ice is my life_! Of _course_ I want to f-fuck! Oh, wow, did I really just…."

"…"

"…"

"…_Did I really just say all that?_"

...

"Anna? Does Kristoff not know that we're together already?"

"I didn't tell him yet, no."

"He's not even paying attention anymore. How deep are we going to let him dig himself?"

"_Pretty_ deep. This is adorable."

"Shouldn't we put him out of his misery though?"

"_Nah_, I'm enjoying it. He's so cute!"

"_Anna_, that's mean."

"_I know_, but he's oddly sexy when he's flustered like this."

"…He is, isn't he?"

* * *

**Day 6: Jealousy**

Momma comes to visit and it is a happy day. Momma comes to visit and brings Brother and it is a very happy day. Momma and Brother comes to visit and bring _her_ and it is a day of conflicted feelings. I am still happy to see Momma and Brother. I love them very much. _She_ makes Momma smile, and that is a good thing. _She _gives Brother warm hugs and that is a good thing. _She_ is always friendly and polite and, over time, _she_ learns not to be afraid of me, but I cannot honestly say that I like _her_.

I like it best when just Momma and Brother come to visit. I do not even know what to call _her_. _She_ is Momma's sister, which should make _her_ my aunt, but Brother has taken to calling _her_ Mommy. This confuses me. Brother tried to explain, but he talks nonsense much of the time. I asked Momma, but she just started to stutter and her face turned red. I suppose I could ask _her_, but I do not wish to speak to _her_. _She_ infringes on family time, and yet _she_ is family. I do not understand.

Momma says I am cold to _her_, but I cannot help it. _She_ makes Momma laugh. _She_ makes Brother happy, too, and _she_ lives with them in the stone castle. I live on the mountain still. _She_ gets to see Momma and Brother every day. Why can _she_ not stay in the stone castle with the man and the reindeer? Why can _she_ not stay away and let me be happy with my family?

I did not understand loneliness until Momma started to visit me. The hollow ache was natural to me. Until it went away I did not know it could. I feel something now, when _she_ comes with Momma and Brother to visit, but I do not know what name it is called. I feel a gnawing pain that flashes hot when _her_ hand stays on Momma's shoulder for a moment longer than truly necessary. I see how Momma's face goes pink, how Momma hides a smile, and the pain is worse. I watch as Brother cuddles with _her_ and I hear him talk of our family as if it includes _her_ and me both and the pain sharpens like knives are twisting in my heart. I do not understand, but I think I hate _her_.

One day, when Momma and Brother have come to visit (yes, they brought _her_), I watch from the ice palace as they head back down the mountain. I see _her_ look back at me and she stops, tugging on Momma's arm. I do not hear the words, but I see as _she_ leans in and kisses Momma gently. Momma blushes again and Brother giggles. _She_ jogs back toward me and I move to shut the doors.

"Marshmallow, wait!" _She_ calls out.

I do not want to, but Momma is watching so I try to be nice.

"I – well – can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

I turn and walk further into the palace. I am silent, but _she_ follows.

"I, ah, I have been talking with Elsa – with your Momma – and I think you and I need to level with each other," _she _wrings her hands nervously as she speaks. _Her_ eyes dart around the room.

I wonder why _she_ is anxious. _She_ is no longer afraid of me, at least I had thought not.

"Marshmallow?" Now _she_ makes eye contact. "You've heard Olaf call me 'Mommy,' right?"

I nod. The gnawing worsens.

"And you know that I love your Momma very, very much?" _Her_ face is pink.

I do nothing. I do not understand.

_She_ looks at me for a moment before speaking again, "I know that Olaf was, um, created when Elsa was feeling free and happy. A-and you were created when she was scared and upset. So, you have different understandings of emotions. Or something. Elsa tried to explain it to me." _She _starts to pace the room. "My point is, I think you're jealous of me. Like, I think you think I'm interfering with your time with your family."

I stiffen, standing straight and proud. I frown deeply. I do not like that _she_ knows this about me.

_She _sighs. "The thing is, Marshmallow, I'm your family, too. I love your Momma, and I'm Olaf's Mommy, and – well – I guess I'm kind of your step-mother. I don't want to be an evil step-mother though. I really don't. I want," _she_ takes a deep breath, "I want us to have a relationship, too. Please, just, think about it, okay?"

I blink slowly. _Jealous. Step-mother._ I begin to understand. The gnawing lessens. My heart feels lighter. Maybe I do not hate her.

"Will you think about it, please?" _She_ asks me.

"Yes," I say, "because I know it will make Momma and Brother happy if we get along better. _They_ are my family and I love them."

_Her_ face lights up, then falls, and then she scowls as I speak. "I suppose that's as good a place to start as any. I hope I can earn a place in your heart, too, Marashmallow. I'm willing to work for it."

I do not reply to this. I do not know how.

_She_ hesitates for a few seconds more, then smiles at me and waves, turning back to catch up with Momma and Brother, so they can return to the stone castle together.

I watch them until the slope of the mountain hides them away. Just as they dip out of sight, Momma turns and smiles at me. She looks hopeful. Momma's hand is twined with _hers_. With _Anna's_. My step-mother. I shake my head. I will try to understand, but I can only do so much thinking in one day. My family will visit again soon. Momma and Brother… and _Anna_ promised.


End file.
